


Brother my brother

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: instead of having the confrontation with his father Gideon gets help from someone very close to him someone he never knew





	Brother my brother

**Author's Note:**

> an AU of 6x11 
> 
> I never liked how Fiona took Gideon’s heart so in this story he escaped her before she could, so he still has his heart, but he need the power of the saviour to save everyone in the dark realm

Started it on 19th/12/17

 **Title:** brother my brother

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Baelfire/ Gideon (Brotherly love) mention’s of swanfire

 **Genre:** spiritual/Family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Bae come down from heaven to talk with his bother and help him find a way to help the people of the dark realm without killing Emma yet also tries to help Gideon with the trauma he has gone though

* * *

 After confronting his parents Belle and Rumplestilskin in his father’s shop and telling them how his life was after being taken by the black fairy and how she abused him to tune him evil and that he came back to Kill Emma he teleports away.

Appearing far into the woods Gideon takes a seat on a log to think about his plan to kill the savior the day was cool and cloudy, and he looks out at the view.

“Contemplating on a way to kill my true love and the mother of YOUR nephew are you”  

Gideon swiftly got to his feet and turned to see a man casually leaning against a tree arms folded over his chest and ankles cross he had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey hoodia with the hoodie up hiding his face from Gideon’s view.

“WHO are you show your self how did you know what I was thinking can you read minds?” asked Gideon.

The figure laughed.

“No but I’ve known you since the day you were born” said the figure.

He then pulled the hood back and Gideon blinked this guy he looked like his papa in fact this guy had his papa’s eyes.

“WHO ARE YOU?” Gideon asked again.

His hand glowing with impatience.

The man just smiled

"I’m Neal but you can call me Bae I’m your big brother”

Gideon stepped back

“What I don’t have a big brother”

“Yes, you do I died so our father could live again after he sacrificed his life to protect me your mother and my son Henry YOUR Nephew from our grandfather peter pan, the woman your trying to kill is your nephew’s mother my girlfriend and true love Emma Swan”

“I have no other choice” said Gideon.

“Yes, you do I can see it you have your mother pure goodness you would never harm another person let alone and innocent woman you don’t even know Emma”

“I need to kill the savior, so I can gain her power and be able to save the people from another world that is enslaved by the black fairy, yet I’ve also seen her death in a vision her death at my hands” said Gideon.

“We can change that”

Gideon sighed and relaxed his stance and sat back down.

“How?” he asked

Seeing the helpless look and hearing the defeated tone greatly upset Bae yet he took a seat next to his little brother.

“By finding a 3rd way” said Bae.

“What would that 3rd way be exactly?" asked Gideon.

  

“Asking for help starting with your mother she is an amazing reacher if anyone can help its her heck after our father died it was her who helped find a way to restore him to life however she began having second thoughts when we in counted the Vault of the dark one a place where our father lay resting after he passed by sacrificing  himself to save your mother myself my girlfriend Emma and our son Henry from our grandfather Peter Pan, she warned me that it might be a bad idea to open the Vault and that we should find another way but I didn’t listen I wish I had because if I had I would have still been alive”

Gideon was intrigued.

“What do you mean”

“The price for bringing back our father was a life for a life my life for his I died so he could live” said Bae.

“So, talk to your mother and if you need any light magic doing, talk with Emma doing it this way means no one has to die”

“Only the Black Fairy” said Gideon.

Bae gave him a look which Gideon saw.

“The Black fairy is the one who kidnapped me took me back to the dark realm and raised me and did all sorts of thing to try and turn me evil, but I always remember my mother Belle after years of it she could tell I was rebelling against her, so she tried taking my heart, but I escaped don’t know what, but something was pulling me to Storybrooke” Gideon explained.

Out of no where a tree was uprooted and thrown off the cliff Gideon looked over at Bae a shocked look on his face.

“Did you do that?” he asked His brother.

Bae nods

Then his eyes went sad.

“I’m so, so sorry Gideon”

“For what?” asked the 28-year-old.

“For not being here to protect you against that dark gnat”

Bae saw the far off look in his brother’s eyes.

“Hey, hey look at me bro stay with me” said Bae.

Grabbing Gideon’s hand with his right and cupping the side of his face with the other.      

Identical brown eyes looked at him.

“Your safe here Gideon you’re with family now your mother our father and I’ll be here anytime you need, you’re here in Storybrooke now a place where the black fairy can’t get you”

Bae slowly saw the light return to his brother’s eyes

“There we go, there we go” Bae says soothingly.

“Hey, you had a flash back didn’t you”

“Yeah I guess how did you know?” asked Gideon 

“I had them myself when I was 14 after trying to escape with our father to a better world a land with out magic after our father first became the dark one but in the end Papa let me go and I went though the portable alone and every night I’d have flash back of our father letting me go” Bae explained

“So, in a way he didn’t protect you” said Gideon.

“Yes, and that happened over 300 years ago for so long after that I was angry with our father but after coming here we began to patch things after going to neverland to save my son however our time was cut short with his death and then my own but you Gideon you have that second chance with our father do not waste it.”

Gideon nodded.

“Now I must go little brother my time is up, but you now know what to do don’t you?” asked Bae.

“Yes, I do thanks……Brother” says Gideon

Bae smiled.

Before pulling his little brother into a hug and kissed his temple.

Pulling back Gideon watched Bae fade away.

* * *

 

******15 minutes later******

Gideon felt a presence behind him and somehow knew it was his father.

“Come to talk me off my path papa, well you can’t someone beat you to it” he says

Getting up off the log and turning to his father and walking over to him.

"I’ve decided NOT to kill Emma Swan but instead find a 3rd way to save everyone in the dark realm but I’m going to need mothers help”

“Your Mother would be happy to help you son as would I” Rumple tells him.

“Yet if she is willing I might need Emma’s help as well” said Gideon.

“What changed your mind?” asked Rumple.

Who was so surprised to see how his son changed after he was adamant on killing Emma to gain her savior power and NOW he didn’t want to do that.

Gideon smiled and cast his eyes to the sky.

“Let’s just say someone told me about a 3rd way” he tells his father before stepping behind him and walking off.

Rumple had a feeling he new who it was who talked his son off his dark path and smiled.

“Thank you…...Bae” he whispered

Before turning around and walking off.

Once he caught up with Gideon he placed an arm around his son’s shoulders and they continued only to stop by the well when they heard a voice in the wind

“Good luck” the voice whispered 

RCS please

* * *

 

Finished it on 18/1/18


End file.
